During wireless communication, factors such as natural phenomena and device failures cause failures such as a decrease in a received signal level (RSL) of a wireless communication apparatus, an increase in a bit error and disconnection of communication. Since countermeasures differ among failure factors, it is necessary to specify the failure factor to take a countermeasure for a failure of wireless communication.
In relation to the above technique, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a radio apparatus which specifies a failure cause of a radio link between the radio apparatus and another radio station, and takes a countermeasure. The radio apparatus of Patent Literature 1 obtains a characteristic value of statistics information indicating a state of the radio link, and detects a plurality of failure causes associated in advance with the statistics information in specific order based on the characteristics value. Further, the radio apparatus of Patent Literature 1 takes the countermeasure associated in advance with the detected failure cause. In this regard, in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of failure causes include a presence of shadowing, a presence of radio wave noise, a presence of multipath fading, a presence of congestion and a presence of hidden terminals. Further, the detection in the specific order means detecting the presence of radio wave noise after detecting the presence of shadowing, and then detecting the presence of multipath fading, the presence of congestion and the presence of hidden terminals in a predetermined order.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a PM (Performance Monitoring) parameter processing apparatus of a transmitting apparatus. The PM parameter processing apparatus of Patent Literature 2 creates a stop control signal only in a period in which at least one failure occurs, based on at least one of a plurality of failures, sends a stop control signal to a failure detecting unit related to another at least one of a plurality of failures and stops an operation of the failure detecting unit.